The Mystery of The Missing Jingly Hat
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jesters hat is missing, so he goes to Jane for help. They begin their investigation in the dungeons, but is there more down there than they thought? What secrets will they unfold in the dungeons? Is there more behind the reason of the missing hat? And what secret is Jane hiding? Jane/Jester


***I don't own Jane Dragon or its Characters  
**

One morning I woke up and my hat was missing.

"This can't be happening, where did I lose my hat?"

The night before the king had me try his new ale, being the royal food taster and all. Perchance I misplaced it somewhere in the castle, however I don't remember much that happened after that drink.

"How am I going to go through the castle like this?"

Looking through my clothes, there was nothing. So I made a paper hat. But it blew away in the wind, exposing my bright hair "That's it, I need Jane's help"

**Jane's room**

Knocking on her door, I asked "Jane, can I come in"

There was a sound of swords crashing on the floor, and she yelled out in frustration "Maggots!"

"Is everything alright in there?"

"In fine, just give me a minute"

_What are you doing?_

"Alright Jester, you can come in now"

Walking into her room, Jane looked a bit suspicious, but I had other things to worry about "Jane, I can't find my hat"

"It's been a while since I've seen your hair. It's nice and silky, can I touch it?"

"Only if you can help me?"

As she ran her fingers through my hair, I almost didn't care about losing my hat. I was in a trance as those thin fingers touched my scalp lightly. I didn't realize she was done, until she began speaking again "We should go investigate"

"The good old team, Jane and jester are on the case. So my lady knight, where in the castle should we go first?

"Let's start with the castle dungeons"

**The castle dungeons**

"Jane why would my hat be down here?"

"You know what they say, look where you least expect it"

"It's creepy down here, and it smells like farts"

"Jester, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you knocked on my door, and when I opened it you had fallen asleep"

"Yes, well the king made me try his new ale and I guess I it was a little strong. So I might have been slightly drunk. How did I get back to my room anyway? I don't remember"

"I carried you"

"I'm so sorry Jane"

"I'm not mad at you or anything, but please be more careful"

"Jane, there is nothing down here. The only thing we'll find down here is the plague"

"Wait, did you here that? It seems we're not alone down here. Show yourself you coward!"

"Look at that, no one is there, let's go"

"Hold on Jester, If we keep walking maybe we'll find it"

"How long do these dungeons go on for anyway?"

"I'm not sure, wait there it is again"

"You must have great hearing cause I heard nothing,"

In the dark we heard a light cry "Help!"

"You were right Jane"

We started running toward the direction of the plea for help. It was none there than Gunther "Thank goodness, I thought I would die down here"

Opening the door, Gunther was free. His expression of fear twisted into a smirk "Thank you, and sorry"

Pushing me and Jane into the dungeon, Gunther laughed "I'll come back for you two later, or not"

I yelled as angrily as possible "Gunther come back here this instant, or I'll kick your arse!"

He disappeared leaving me and Jane by ourselves. Looking on the bright side, Jane remarked "Good thing our torch is still lit"

"Jane what are we to do? What if we die down here?"

"At least we'll have each other. I'm sure someone will notice we're gone and send out a search party"

Sitting on the cold stone floor, I shiver "It's a bit cold down here"

With her arms wide open, she called me over "Come here"

"You...want me to sit over there...with you... in your arms?"

"You said you were cold, so am I"

"Then I'll accept your offer"

Sitting right next to Jane, I put my arm around her "You smell good Jester"

_Please Jane, don't be too kind, it only gives me false hope_

"So my lady knight, does this bother you?"

"Not if it doesn't bother you"

"Yes... Well"

_This is so wonderful but, your sweet smell is intoxicating_

"Your heart is beating very fast, is something the matter?"

_And that voice of yours is like music_

"How can one not be nervous with someone so pretty"

"Jester sometimes you say the sweetest things"

"You know Jane, this isn't the first time we've been locked in the dungeons"

"I remember, I wanted to play hide and seek and you found me down here but we got locked in a dungeon like this"

"Your were so adorable, you said 'Don't worry if you get scared I'll hold your hand'"

"I did not"

"You did too, I'm older than you so I might remember better"

"Back then I would follow you everywhere, I must have been a nuisance"

"On the contrary, I loved having you around, who else would I test my jokes on"

"They weren't all that good yet, but you lit up in excitement, so even if the joke was awful, I had fun"

"What about now Jane? Do we still have fun?"

"Of course, you know how to light up my day when I'm down, your jokes make me laugh, and I can always come to you for advice. And like now, our little adventures are the moments I cherish most"

_Me too Jane_

"All this sweetness will make my heart fat"

"You silly fool"

"Jane?"

"Yes Jester?'

"Why did you take my hat?"

"You knew?"

"No, your reaction just told me"

"The truth is, last night when I brought you to your room, I noticed a small tear in your hat. So I took it and fixed it. Then I noticed your bells needed to be replaced so I replaced them. I wanted to surprise you, by putting it back and see your reaction. I'm sorry"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Jester, I'd like to know why you kissed me?"

"**I WHAT?**"

_Bad Jester, what have you done?_

"Last night, when I placed you in your bed you said 'My lovely lady knight, let me kiss you good night' Then you kissed me"

_I wish I remembered that_

"I don't remember, I'm sorry"

"Your sorry for kissing me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for causing you trouble"

"It's that all you have say?"

"I'm really sorry?"

"Maggots! Gunther get us out of here"

Unlocking the dungeon, Jane ran off. I couldn't keep up with everything, but I knew I had hurt Jane's feelings and that's all that mattered "Jane! Jane! Wait I'm sorry!"

But she wouldn't listen, Gunther just stood the laughing. Irritated, I questioned "What's so funny?"

"You are, don't you get it? She likes you, this was all part of her plan to get you to notice her. And to think that you're the smart one"

"She likes me? You mean like like?"

"What other like is there? She's crazy for you, you clown. Now get out of here, I'm tired of seeing your face"

**Jane's tower**

Knocking on her door, I pleaded "Jane, please let's talk"

"No, leave me alone"

"Jane... I.. Didn't know"

"If you don't leave, I'll have Dragon turn you into charcoal"

"Jane, please talk to me"

Opening her door, she had her knight's helmet on, covering her face. I couldn't see her expression, but said what I needed to say "Jane, we've known each other for a long time, long enough that we know almost everything about each other. So, I'll ask why didn't you tell me? Why go through all this trouble to tell me you like me?"

"I thought you would notice"

"Jane, I thought you liked Gunther, that's why... That's why I never tried"

"I love you Jester"

"Can I have my hat back"

Taking the hat from under her pillow, she handed it to me "Here, are you happy now?"

_No, I'm not happy until you are_

Pretending something was wrong, I exclaimed "Oh my what's this?"

Taking taking of her helmet, now curious, she tried to see what it was "What? Show me"

Coming close, I pointed to a random spot where there was nothing "There, do you see it?"

"See what?"

While she was distracted, I placed a light kiss on her forehead "Just kidding"

Her cheeks flushed pink, touching her forehead, she exclaimed "What was that? You kissed me"

Leaning against the wall, I stayed composed "I guess I did"

"Why?"

"My silly lady knight, come here and I'll hold you tight"

Giving her a hug, I recite my poem for her "My pretty lady knight

You make my heart take flight

When your scared, or have a fright

I'll always be there to hold you tight

I'm not as brave, and I may not be bright

Yet there Is no other in my sight

All the songs I write

Are only for your delight

And if it's alright

Promise with all your might

To only belong to me, my lovely lady knight"

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you Jane with all my might"

"I've been a fool, who's in love with a fool"

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me"

Before she had a chance to, Gunther barged in "Gross, since you two are obviously crazy for each other why not just get married and get it over with?"

Letting go from my embrace from Jane, I pat Gunther on the back "Champion idea Gunther, I guess you'll be my best man then?"

Picking my hand off like it was a disgusting thing, he replied "Forget it"

"You could be Jane's Maid of honor"

Taking his leave "Good bye peasants"

"Maybe Dragon could be my best man"

"Let's go you fool"

"Off to another adventure and to many more to come?"

"You mean to Dragons cave and hoping he accepts our relationship"

"I won't run or hide, as long as your by my side, I'll find a way so my love won't be denied"

"You mean so you don't want to get fried" said Dragon poking his head through Jane's window

"Dragon, will you allow me to marry Jane?"

"What am I her father? Who cares, It's about time you two were honest. If you'll excuse me"

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure, go ahead. But if you hurt a hair on her head, your charcoal, got it?"

"Understood"

Flying off, Dragon disappeared into the clouds. So, I asked Jane "What now?"

"Now we have another mystery to solve"

"Like what?"

"The mystery of Rake"

"What's so mysterious about him?" I asked

"The other day I swear, I saw him growing leaves from his legs"

"Your just making that up"

Placing her hands on her hips, she replied "I'm not, let's go and investigate"

"There's something else I need to investigate"

"Like what?"

Rubbing my stomach, I said in anticipation "There's a pie that needs investigating with my mouth"

"Now that you say that, I'm also bit hungry"

"If you'll grace me with your presence my lovely Knight, we'll solve that mystery together"

Grabbing my hand, she smiled "Let's go you fool, we'll investigate Rake later"

The case of the missing jingly hat is closed, but the mystery of the leaves on Rakes legs is another story.


End file.
